The Play (episode)
| translation title = Engeki | image = The Play 2.png | scenario = Yukito Kizawa | storyboard = Takashi Kawabata | production = Takashi Kawabata | director = Kazuya Shiotsuki; Akihisa Takano; Junichi Takaoka; Hatsue Nakayama | end card = KEI | airdate = May 17, 2014 | hulu = Watch here | previous = At the Beach | next = Showtime |crunchyroll = Watch Here|other airdates = February 2, 2019 (United States)}} is the 19th episode of the ''Nisekoi'' series that is originally written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi as a manga. The episode premiered on May 17, 2014. Overview Due to Chitoge's refusal of accepting the role in their play, Kosaki steps in and takes the role as Juliet with Raku as Romeo. Whilst in the midst of rehearsals, Raku and Chitoge gets into a heated argument over their fake relationship. As Raku vehemently states how dysfunctional things are between them and is considering to end their ties, Chitoge slaps Raku out of anger. On the day of their play, Kosaki gets injured after rescuing a classmate from a fall. With no one else to take over Kosaki in her role as Juliet, Raku approaches Chitoge and convinces her to take the part. After Raku apologizes and admits he doesn't despise Chitoge as the latter had presumed, Chitoge leans onto Raku and accepts the role as his Juliet. Characters * Raku Ichijō * Chitoge Kirisaki * Kosaki Onodera * Seishirō Tsugumi * Shū Maiko * Marika Tachibana * Kyoko Episode Notes Differences between anime and manga * The scenes where Marika claims the role of Juliet from Chitoge, where all the boys in the class reject having Raku play as Romeo, and where Shū makes the whole class draw from straws for the roles the isn't shown in the anime. * In the anime, Shū announces to everyone that practice for the play is after school. In the manga, he isn't shown announcing it. * In the manga, a few of Raku's male classmates ask him if he could actually play Romeo and offer to switch roles with him. Raku worries about not being able to handle the role and remembers playing a tree back in elementary. This scene isn't shown in the anime. * In the manga, a group a girls start to notice and talk about Chitoge is looking down and thought that she would have wanted to play Juliet. * In the manga, a group of girls try to put Tsugumi into her costume but due to her huge breasts, it can't fit and a button pops off which hits Raku. * After the fight she and Raku had, Chitoge starts punching a wall. In the manga, the wall starts to break but in the anime, you could see no damage to the wall. * In the manga, Raku starts thinking about the fight he had with Chitoge and wonders what he should do about it. * The girl that Kosaki saves from the fall off the ladder explains how Kosaki gets her sprain in the manga. * In the scene where Raku comes to get Chitoge, Raku is on the left side of the screen while Chitoge is on the right in the anime but in the manga, its switched. This is the same for the scene where Chitoge leans on Raku's back. Trivia * This episode was adapted from Nisekoi Chapter 46: Dramatic Play, Chapter 47: Together, and Chapter 48: Raising the Curtain.